During warmer weather, people often like to have outdoor picnics or other outdoor events at which consumables in the form of food and drinks may be served. It is often desirable to provide these with some form of cooling for the cooling of drinks and food, and sometimes it is necessary to keep the food items cold such as in the case of potato salad and the like.
Usually the only way of keeping the items cold and serving them is to keep them in an ice chest which may be used to bring the consumables to the picnic or outdoor event. This is often unsatisfactory since the cooler chest may have to be placed on the ground where people may have to bend over to try to retrieve something to eat or drink or if a picnic table or the like is available, the chest or cooler is placed on the picnic table taking up limited and valuable space which would otherwise be used as an eating table. In either event, the consumables are not visibly displayed until the cooler chest is opened, allowing heat into the cooler chest and more rapid melting of the ice.